The problem of having to fuel and utilize all cylinders of an automotive engine, regardless of power required, has posed a vexing challenge to the automotive field. The simple fact that an engine of six or eight cylinders provided maximum power for the vehicle for which it was designed, yet maximum power is a variable requirement, since starting and acceleration call for greater power as opposed to constant speeds after acceleration, which require far less power. Regardless of conditions, the necessity of utilizing full power leads to excessive and unnecessary fuel consumption resulting in large wastes of fuel and expense. While there have been many attempts devoted to splitting the power of an engine so that fewer cylinders are employed at a time when lesser power is required, and yet provide reserve power through reserve cylinders is known, excessive alterations to standard engines have made past concepts prohibitive due to the expense and impracticalities involved.